


Joyeuse dinde

by MissAmande



Series: Calendrier de l'Avent [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Le repas est une aventure qui mérite d'être vécue.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II) & Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Series: Calendrier de l'Avent [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Joyeuse dinde

Faramir regardait son frère courir après une dinde pour il ne savait quelle raison, Boromir avait toujours de drôles d’idées quand il s’agissait de repas. Le malheureux oiseau sautait dans tous les sens, battait des ailes en tentant d’échapper à l’homme qui finit brusquement le nez dans la boue en essayant d’attraper le volatile.

\- _Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda Faramir en aiguisant son épée.

Le plus âgé se redressa, le visage sale et dégoulinant, et lança un regard noir à son petit frère qui se tournait les pouces assis sur son rocher pendant que lui se démenait pour leur trouver à manger.

\- _Qu’est-ce que j’ai l’air de faire ?_ Grogna-t-il.

\- _Tu as l’air de nager dans la boue._

 _\- Faramir si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses de ce rocher maintenant, c’est toi qui va finir par nager dans la boue !_ Gronda Boromir.

\- _Tant de menaces mon frère. En attendant ta dinde s’échappe._ Répliqua le garçon en faisant un signe de tête dans la direction de l’oiseau qui avait profité de leur inattention pour se faire la malle.

Le capitaine général se jeta alors sur la dinde qui poussa un cri terrible et tomba sous les mains de l’humain.

\- _ENFIN !_ S’exclama Boromir en brandissant victorieux l’animal qui se débattait.

\- _Abrège les souffrances de cette pauvre bête._

_\- Nous aurons de la dinde au dîner !_

_\- Sauf si elle t’échappe encore._

Ni une ni deux, l’homme tordit le cou du volatile qui s’affaissa dans les bras du Gondorien pour ne plus bouger.

\- _Et voilà, joyeuses fêtes d’hiver, petit frère !_

Les deux hommes préparèrent la dinde et festoyèrent au beau milieu de nulle part, savourant la tranquillité et l’amour fraternel qui les unissait.


End file.
